Thrice
by grungekitty
Summary: the Hyper force is in a lot of trouble when random members start sabotaging the super robot, who is doing this, and how can they fix this? read!


**browsing through fanfic and I came across "Controlled" by firesong77**

**reading the description gave me an idea**

**"How can they face an enemy that hides behind faces they trust?"**

**I haven't read it yet, I might not**

**so I don't know what her's is about**

**just that line gave me an idea**

**again,**

**I HAVEN'T READ IT YET!**

**anyway**

**enjoy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

SPRX was walking back to the robot on an almost empty street after getting everyone cupcakes,

_**WHEN SUDDENLY...**_

the only other pedestrian bumped into him, causing his cupcakes to go flying.

"HEY! Watch it!" SPRX yelled but he quickly switched from anger to shock as the _"pedestrian"_ turned toward him

SPRX reached to call the rest of the monkey team, but wasn't quick enough

"AAAAAAHHH!" SPRX screamed

...

"I'm worried, he should be back by now" Nova said, a little more concerned that she wanted to let the rest of the team know she was

"I'm sure he's fine, he only left for cupcakes, it's not like he would go on a secret mission that we told him not to do but he's going to do because he's just that stubborn and we're going to have to find and rescue his sorry butt!" Gibson said but instantly realized the probability of his theory** (A/N: you have to admit that he does that a lot -grungekitty)**

everyone looked at each other

"Maybe we should-" but Chiro was cut off but SPRX coming in

"SPRX!" Nova yelled as she ran to hug him

"Whoa! I should go for cupcakes more often" SPRX said with a smirk

"Sorry!" Nova said as she ripped her arms from her red teammate "Gibson just got us all worried"

"Alright brainstrain, whatcha say?" SPRX joked as he set all the cupcakes on the table

"Nothing, what took so long?" Gibson asked

"Sorry, I would have been back sooner, but I had to turn back about half way, some idiot bumped into me, I had to go back because the cupcakes were ruined" SPRX said, slightly annoyed.

"OK" Otto said while digging into his cupcake, happy with this excuse

"I'm going to my room" SPRX said as he left

"But what about you cupcake?" Nova said

"Not hungry" SPRX said as his tube took him off

"...O...K..." Nova said, a little worried

...

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_

an alarm was going off

"What's wrong" Chiro asked

"someone's sabotaging the robot!" Otto yelled

"but there's no intruder!" Gibson said looking at his scanner "No other life forms but the team!"

"But_ that _would mean..."Otto wouldn't dare finish his sentence

"Nova, SPRX, and Antauri are unaccounted for." Chiro said "Find them!"

then they all ran off

Nova was listening to music in her room when Gibson busted in

"Hey Gibso-" she started

Gibson then gabbed her by the arm and proceeded to pull her toward the main room

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" Nova yelled in protest

SPRX was polishing his magnets when Otto came in

"What's up?" SPRX said hearing the alarm, "Sorry I didn't come running, I was just about done so I'll-"

Then Otto grabbed his foot, knocking him on the ground

"OW! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?" He angrily yelled

Then Otto was dragging his teammate down to the main room

Antauri was meditating when the alarm went off, he didn't hear it when it began due to him being in very deep meditation

then Chiro came in, waking him up

"Chiro? What is-"

But then Chiro picked Antauri up from his in air seat and started to carry him to the main room

when everyone arrived, Nova, SPRX, and Antauri were strapped in to their respective bubble chairs

after A LOT of yelling, it was quiet enough for Gibson to explain

"One of you has been sabotaging the Robot, we are not sure which, all three of you were not imminently present at the time the alarm went off" Gibson said

"Wasn't me!" Nova said

"I didn't do it!" SPRX added

"I would never!" Antauri said

then Otto plugged a wire into the back of each of their heads

"I've been waiting for an excuse to use this!" He remarked "It's a lie detector!"

"Indeed, it's specially designed to work with our circuity" Gibson added "so tell us the truth, did any of you sabotage the robot.

"I didn't do it" Nova said

_ding!_

"It's not Nova!" Otto said

"I didn't touch a wire" SPRX

_ding!_

"SPRX, be more specific! there are plenty of ways to sabotage with out '_touching a wire_'" Gibson said, rather annoyed

"OK? I didn't sabotage the robot! _That _work for ya?" SPRX said in a sarcastic tone

_ding!_

"SPRX checks out!" Otto said

then everyone looked at Antauri

"Antauri?" Chiro said

"This machine isn't accurate! I didn't do it!" Antauri said

_ding!_

"Wait...but...that doesn't make sense, according to this _none_ of them did it!" Otto said, really confused

"So let us go!" SPRX said

"Not until we figure this out!" Gibson said

_beep_

"Wait! now there _IS _an intruder, Wait! never mind, must had been a glitch no way an intruder could have gotten in and out _that_ fast" Gibson while looking at his scanner

"I'm gonna go down and fix whatever was broke" Otto said as he left

"OK" Gibson said, not paying attention, then looked up "Wait! the system failures are in the _upper _levels!"

just as Gibson said that, the light Begin to flicker

"IT'S OTTO!" Chiro yelled as he went running

_beep_

"An intruder? Never mind! I should really check this thing over!" Gibson said while shaking his scanner

then Chiro came back with Otto

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Otto yelled

"Care to say that while under your own lie detector?" Gibson said

"Sure!" Otto said

after getting him plugged in Otto started to speak

"I didn't do anything to sabotage to robot!"

_ding!_

"It must be broken, I _saw_ you Otto!" Chiro said

"Fine! I'm a lady!"

_BEEEP! BEEEP!_

"See? works fine!" Otto said

"I don't understand!" Gibson said

"HEY! Brainiac! check the security footage!" SPRX said, still strapped in his chair

Gibson then pulled up video of Otto doing just what Chiro was accusing him of

"But I didn't..." Otto was really confused

"Just to be sure let sure, let's check the footage for the previous attack" Gibson said as he pressed more keys

then SPRX appeared on screen, reaching into an open panel in his room.

"But I never did that!" SPRX screamed

_ding!_

everyone had forgotten that he was still plugged in to the lie detector.

"Curious, perhaps you just have no memory of the incident, look!" Gibson said as he pointed to the monitor

as the alarm went off SPRX shut the panel and pulled out his Magnet polish and proceeded to polish his magnets like he had been doing so for hours, he even started in the middle, he _never_ started in the middle!

there was a silence

no one knew what to do.

after a long time of thinking the team's thought was interrupted

_BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP_

"Fantastic, where's Chiro?" Gibson said as he notice the missing teen

"I'll find him!" Nova offered, now unstrapped

then Nova came back with him

"He was pulling wires in the training room!" She said

_beep_

"GAH! THIS BLASTED THING!" Gibson said in frustration

"Why is Nova holding me?" Chiro innocently asked

"Because you were sabotaging the robot" Nova answered

"No, that was Otto!" Chiro corrected

"Am I the _only_ one that's noticed that every time brainstain's scanner thingy beeps somebody else is running off to break something, and whoever did it last doesn't remember it?" SPRX asked

"I...by gosh you're right!" Gibson said "Whatever is doing this must be jumping from host to host to avoid detection, only leaving long enough for my scanner to pick up!"

"So who has it now?" Nova asked

"Well let's see, if it was in Chiro when he ran off, and Nova was off looking for him when my scanner beeped, then it must be you!" Gibson said as he, and everyone else backed away

_beep_

"Who has it _now_?" SPRX asked, a little annoyed

"Only time will tell" Antauri said

"I think it's Gibson" Otto said while pointing to the blue monkey that was now pressing buttons on the console

_beep_

"WILL THIS STUPID THING STAY PUT?" SPRX yelled in frustration

then, the team found out about the creature's '_humor_'

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

"I think that that's a 'no'" Otto said

"Sorry I asked" SPRX said

"Well what do we know?" Nova tried

"It only infects one at a time" Gibson started

"It wants to wreck the robot" Otto added

"and victim's have no memory of doing so" Antauri finished

"There has to be **some** way to tell who's got it" SPRX said

then everyone gave Antauri death stares, as if to say,

_"If you say 'the power primate' ONE MORE TIME I'm gonna smack you!"_

but Antauri, however, ignored this warning and proceed

"The power primate"

Everyone groaned** (A/N: Ok a little out of character there, but you have to admit, he says that A LOT, it's like "We're lost" "the power primate" "Chiro's sick" "the power primate" "How do we decide on what do we eat for lunch?" "the power primate" Really, someone should make a montage! -grungekitty)**

Antauri then Begin to meditate

"Otto" he said

_beep_

"Wait, SPRX!"

_beep_

"Now Nova!"

_beep_

"Chiro"

_beep_

"SPRX again!"

_beep_

"Gibson!"

_beep_

"Back to Chiro!"

_beep_

"Now-"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!" SPRX said in frustration!

"Indeed, we need a better plan" Antauri agreed

"Hey, wait a minute, why didn't it get in _you_?" Nova asked

"Must have something to do with him being fully robotic, I need to go run some test" Gibson said as he tried to leave

"Oh no you don't, whatever you are!" Antauri said as he stopped Gibson

"What do you- AH!" Gibson said as he started to twitch as what ever was in him fought for more control

"You'll never stop me!" Gibson said after he finally stopped "This is just getting easier with practice"

"Get out of him!" SPRX yelled in anger to the '_thing_' that was possessing his brother

"Gladly" Gibson smiled

_beep_

then Gibson fell

"uuugggg, what happened?" he asked

"That thing was taking control of ya" SPRX said as he went to Gibson's side to help him up

"And he's not the only one I can control!" Nova said

_beep_

then Nova fell over just as Gibson did

"Nova!" SPRX let Otto handle Gibson now and went to Nova's side

"Ack! that felt weird" She said as she got up

"So who has it now?" Chiro asked

"That will do us no good, it will just jump again" Antauri said "Let's figure out what it wants"

"OK, let's start here, ya got a name?" SPRX asked to the air

"Thrice" Otto said

_beep_

"What do you want from us?" Chiro asked

"not what_** I **_want, what Skeleton King wants" SPRX said

_beep_

"_THAT_ was uncomfortable!" he complained

"Is there anything we can do to get you to leave?" Nova asked

"No... well, wait" Chiro said

_beep_

"You could join Skeleton King" Otto said

_beep_

"or you could die" Gibson said

_beep_

"other than that, no" Nova said

_beep_

"Enough with the dramatic effect! we get it! you can change bodies!" SPRX said

"Antauri, you're the only one we _know_ is safe, you have to take charge!" Chiro said

"But Chiro..." Antauri protested

"No buts! this thing could be in any one of us! including me! and I don't want you guys taking orders from that creep!" Chiro said

"Alright, everyone, separate, let's make in harder for '_Thrice_' to jump around" Antauri said

then Gibson attacked him, managing to grab Antauri, Gibson put his drills to his head

"Nobody move! I know how to use these things!" He yelled

"HOW?" Chiro asked

"_I'm in his head! _If I can access enough of his mind to _control _him, don't you think I can access his knowledge and memory?" Gibson said coldly "And who knows, maybe, if I get enough practice here, I can access thoughts, that would be fun wouldn't it, I could make you think whatever I wanted you to think!"

"No" Antauri said at this horrible thought

"SHUT-UP YOU!" Gibson yelled "I'm taking him down to the cells, you'll find out what's on the line if you let him out later, but until then, NO ONE FOLLOWS!" Gibson said as he left

the whole team sat in silence, waiting for their possessed teammate to return

"I'm back" Gibson said as he walked in

_beep_

"And now, if anyone lets the little robot out" Nova said "Then something bad is going to happen to whoever I'm controlling, you do know the I can exit a body before it hits the ground if I were to jump from the exit in the chest of the robot, now think of how easy it would be from the top of the robot"

"Get out of her you creep!" SPRX demanded

"Alright" Nova said

_beep_

"I'll just use _you_ instead" SPRX said at himself

"please!" Gibson said

SPRX just gave him a confused stare, then went on with his mission

"All of you, shut everything down on the robot! I don't want this thing usable!" he commanded

"But what if someone attacks?" Chiro asked

"_that's_ the point!" SPRX grinned

"NEVER!" Otto said

"Have it your way" SPRX said as he left the room

"um...what's he doing?" Otto asked

"JUMPING OFF THE ROBOT!" Nova screamed as she went running after him "THRICE! THRICE! YOU WIN! PLEASE! JUST DON'T DO IT! DON'T HURT HIM!"

SPRX smiled

"So...GET GOING!" he yelled

Nova was crying as she went running to try and save SPRX

"Just do what he says!" She told the team

"But...we can't" Otto said

"He's gonna _kill_ SPRX!" Nova pleaded

"Nova's right, we have to save him" Chiro said

In SPRX's mind, he could see exactly what he was doing, he was glad that he opened his mouth earlier, otherwise this would be Nova. If they make a wrong step, or Thrice pushes them a bit too far, it'll be him, not Nova, that dies.

then his thoughts were interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard before

"OOOHHHH! I can almost get in your thoughts! almost, watch your back" it laughed

Thrice.

after the team was done destroying the robot they came back to SPRX

"We're done" Gibson said in the lowest way possible

"It'll takes hours to get everything back online" Otto said, rather upset

"good! now, I am required to give you all this offer, Join Skeleton King, or die" SPRX laughed

"NEVER!" Otto growled

"Not gonna happen" Chiro said

"I would rather die!" Gibson added

Nova didn't really hesitate while answering, but a lot went through her head in that second

_Should I?_

_If I don't will he hurt SPRX?_

_will SPRX say yes?_

_what would the team think if I __**did**__ say yes?_

but ultimately her answer poped out

"Why don't you go tell Skeleton King that he can keep dreaming!"

"Very well then." SPRX said as he raised his magnets "I'll keep this body for awhile, it's strong, could be useful"

_**"NO!"**_ SPRX thought

it wasn't the lifetime of being controlled that scared him, if he hadn't opened his mouth, then Nova wouldn't be the one about to die

Then SPRX watched himself lift his magnets

"Goodbye Hyper fo-"

then Antauri came out of the floor and attacked SPRX

"HOW?" SPRX asked, still recovering from the blow

"Gibson doesn't know _everything_" Antauri said

SPRX growled

then a small "_beep_" could be heard from the next room

then Otto attacked Antauri

then another "_beep_" and Chiro attacked

then the battle picked up and everyone stopped listening for the "beep" and just fought whoever was attacking

"We can't keep this up!" SPRX said

then Antauri got an idea, he changed his had from a claw to a deactivation device and deactivated SPRX

"Antauri? What are yo-" Nova said but soon followed SPRX into sleep

then came Otto  
and Gibson

then it was Chiro versus Antauri

then Antauri whacked Chiro on the head as hard as he could manage, it would leave a bump, but Chiro was out

and Just as Antauri suspected, Thrice came out in person, he couldn't control an unconscious body.

the Antauri was able to beat him surprisingly easily.

after the fight was over, Antauri reactivated as many systems as he could in case Skeleton King was on his way, but it didn't matter, he didn't dare show up

then Antauri slowly reactivated his teammates as Chiro woke up

"What the heck was that for?" Nova asked

"Thrice couldn't control someone that was unconscious, So with all of you asleep, he had to come out" Antauri said "And good job Gibson"

"What?" SPRX asked

"Well when Thrice told us to shut down all the systems, I didn't think he thought about the system that keeps the cells locked, so I shut that down and thus, let Antauri out" Gibson beamed

"THAT. WAS. GENIUS." SPRX yelled

"Yeah, good job Gibson" Nova said

* * *

**END!**

**Wow, that is the first non multi chapter story where I stopped writing and did something else for awhile**

**anyway**

**I did wined up reading "Controlled" by firesong77,**

**it was awesome**

**but the plot isn't too original**

**I mean that has been done a lot, not saying it's bad, just that I might do something similar in the future, but I'm not ripping that one off**

**It might be brain stealers from outer space, or another movie, or an episode of another show**

**that plot is found in a lot of places**

**anyway**

**I'VE GOT THE MONKEY'S ON MY NAILS!**

**I did some AWESOME nail art!**

**and Antauri's eyes are glow in the dark! (I used Black Antauri for simplicity's sake)**

**so that's that**

**hope you enjoyed**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
